


Drawing Near

by Kai517_TeenWriter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai517_TeenWriter/pseuds/Kai517_TeenWriter
Summary: With only a short amount of time left before graduation, Adrien is hoping to tie up some loose ends, including figuring out who Ladybug really is. When his search leads to someone becoming akumatized-- and becoming the strongest foe the dynamic duo has ever faced-- it comes time for Ladybug and Cat Noir to suit up one last time.





	1. Excerpt

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this story awhile ago, before quite a few of these newer episodes were aired or the plots were even revealed. I know that the person I chose to akumatize in this story will be akumatized later, according to the Wikipedia page, and I know that at least half of the duo will reveal their true identities soon. But I wanted to write this, and I might as well post the short excerpt I have written right now. XD

"Claws in."

She watched as Cat Noir's features-- his black mask, his dark costume with that silly tail,  _everything_ \-- disappeared until, standing before her, was Adrien.

"I-- Adrien?!" she gasped, hardly able to contain her shock and surprise, "you--  _you're_..."

"Shhh!" he hissed, putting a finger to her lips and quickly shooting a glance over his shoulders, "please don't tell anyone. Look, I trust you, Marinette, and I trust you to keep this secret for me. And, I figured, since we're trapped here for who knows how long. I... I might as well just tell you."

Marinette had no idea how to respond. For one thing, he  _trusted_ her enough to keep his secret. But, on the other hand, he had gone and blatantly disregarded some of the orders she had previously given him... As Ladybug. And now...

How could cool, level-headed Adrien be the guy behind that mask? Cat Noir... He was a bit of a flirt and a total spaz, nothing like Adrien. But, then again, Ladybug was confident and coordinated, two things that Marinette definitely wasn't.

"Marinette?" he asked softly, reaching to gently touch her forearm, "are you... Are you alright?"

She nodded dumbly. "I... Yeah. I mean, I should be. I mean, that's insane! But, yeah, I should be fine."

Adrien chuckled a little, pulling her into a hug. Marinette couldn't help it; she gave a happy little sigh, resting her head on his chest. Sure, they were in some rather unfortunate circumstances-- because who wanted to be locked in the Louvre with a villain who was seemingly stronger than all the other ones combined?-- but it did feel pretty nice to finally get what she had wanted for such a long time.

"This is all my fault."

She blinked, surprised. "What is?"

"TransParent. Us getting trapped here for... However long this is going to last. You don't deserve this, Marinette. Nobody does, really, but especially not you."

"What makes this all your fault?" she asked him, "as far as I'm concerned..."

"You don't understand!" he insisted, "it was me. I'm the one who invited... Who invited Nathalie to join my..."

"Your investigation."

He sighed deeply. "Yeah, that. I... I just wanted to find out who Ladybug was  _so badly._ I... I don't even know anymore. And now, curiosity... It didn't just kill the cat. It probably killed all of Paris, too."

"No, it hasn't," Marinette protested, shaking her head, "as long as TransParent is down here, Hawk Moth is unable to see anything beyond the Louvre's walls. He's unable to do anything."

"But... I can't do anything about it," he muttered, "not without Ladybug."

"Why not?"

"Because... I don't know. She gives me the confidence I need to be a hero. And... It's not much help if you can only destroy things. I-- Cat Noir, that is-- I'm nothing without Ladybug."

_Just tell him_ , a small voice in her head urged,  _he's already confessed a lot to you; the very least you could do is tell him that he's not alone in this fight, that Ladybug's right at his side._

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Marinette met Adrien's gaze.

"Tikki," she murmured softly, "spots on."


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!  
> I am SO SORRY that I haven't really written for this story yet, except for the excerpt. I've been extremely busy lately, what with school and such-- and I'm hoping to snag a job soon-- and I also lost my phone, which happens to have a lot of drafts... Including the draft for this chapter.

A gentle breeze swept through Paris, picking up the remaining autumn leaves and dispensing them into the Seine. Spring was finally dawning, and it felt great. Small pink buds were beginning to cover the trees, and bright green sprouts scattered themselves throughout every garden and flower box. Even the air smelled of spring, if you wanted to say that.

Adrien Agreste sat comfortably on a park bench, taking in the sights and sounds of a Paris reborn. It felt so good to be free, even if it was only for a short period of time each day. Time to be free and to get to be himself... It was truly a gift to the young model.

Across the way from him, he could see the statue that had been dedicated to Ladybug and Cat Noir... To Adrien himself and some mystery woman.

It was hard to believe that three years had passed since Adrien had first become Cat Noir. In all honesty, it simultaneously felt like it had been eons ago since he'd taken up the job, but it also felt as if it had been only a second. But no... It had been three years.

Three long years of the same thing: someone,  _anyone_ feeling a bad emotion, which was then exploited by Hawk Moth, who would create an akuma in order to use turn the victim into his unwitting helper. Whichever of the heroes got there first, they'd try to hold up until the other one could arrive, and then, together, they'd work to foil Hawk Moth's plans, freeing the victim and purifying the butterfly.

In retrospect, it did seem almost tedious, but Adrien hardly minded. It always gave him a chance to get out of the house for reasons other than lessons or photoshoots. As an added bonus, he got to hang out with Ladybug. Besides, each villain brought something new to the table. And Adrien  _desperately_ needed some change in his life.

He stared at the statue, gazing intently at Ladybug. In his mind's eye, he could see her perfectly: her dark blue hair, her sparkling blue eyes, her smile...

"Hey, Adrien!" a friendly voice called out, "what's up, man?"

Nino bounded over and took a seat next to his friend, resting his arm on the back of the bench. But Adrien hardly seemed to give notice. Instead, he just continued to stare at the statue.

"Do you ever wonder?"

Nino kind of laughed. "I'm  _wondering_ what the heck you're talking about, dude."

Adrien turned to face his best friend. "About Ladybug. Who she  _really_ is behind that mask."

"You're kidding me."

But the way that Adrien was looking at him told him otherwise. Nino sighed. He should have known that Adrien was being serious. Even now, years after her debut, Ladybug still consumed the blond's thoughts, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Bro,  _come on!_ " Nino complained, "I face that question all the time with Alya; I don't need you going off the deep end, too!"

Adrien shot a glance at him, though it was fleeting. "I'm not going crazy or anything, Nino, and I promise you that I won't in the future. It's just... I don't know."

Nino gave an understanding smile, slinging his arm around his best bro's shoulders. "We're almost adults, bro. And you'd like to have some closure. I understand."

Adrien smiled, grateful to have a friend like Nino: someone who could understand him, someone who would defend him, someone who would always have his back.

"Yeah... Thanks, Nino."

"Anytime, bro," Nino replied, "now, come on. Let's go to my place for game night and pizza."


End file.
